Amour
by can you not
Summary: Their love is extraordinary. / Sasuhina, one-shot.


**title: Amour**

**number of words: 1,316**

**a/n: hopefully they aren't too ooc & i apologize if the plot is confusing :) **

* * *

Their love is unlike any other.

He doesn't shower her with gifts or whisper sweet nothings in her ear or tell her how much she truly means to him. Instead, he hits her. He's been training her, for months now – how that came to be, he has no idea nor he particularly cares – and every time he lands a blow on her delicate form, his face stretches in a predatory grin and he almost purrs in delight.

That's what Sasuke is. A bully. It's what he does best. Hurting people is his hobby – his _only_ and _favourite _hobby. And if those 'people' included Hinata, then it made everything even more enjoyable.

He doesn't know if this... _thing_ he's feeling can be called love. An addiction, maybe? Yes, it is more of an addiction – Hinata is like a drug, heroin or cocaine.

If only his addiction was simple.

He hits her carelessly on the right side of her stomach and she falls over on the floor, clutching her arms tightly around the bruised skin hidden with clothes. He frowns when she doesn't get up.

(It's one of the things he admires about her – her ability to get up and start over no matter how hard a hit is, how hard a _situation_ is. She never loses hope and will power. She always wants to become... better.)

A minute, two pass and nothing happens. Now Sasuke is becoming slightly irritated. He approaches her, slowly, still frowning (and it suits him oh so nicely) and – sort of – in a way – not that he'll ever admit it aloud – worried.

He crouches next to her shaking form – good, that means she's still conscious – and pokes her forehead surprisingly gently.

"Hey. You okay?" he asks, his voice gruff and careless (but she knows better).

Her eyes are closed but he knows she's aware of his presence. She refuses to answer, though, and this only angers Sasuke further. He pokes her, _again_, and asks her, _again,_ if she can get up.

No answer.

_Stubborn girl_. His patience snaps and soon enough his arms are underneath her and she's safely tucked in his embrace.

She doesn't even flinch.

He thinks about _why_ he feels so irritated right now. _Why do I even care about her well being?_ It makes his brow furrow in concentration. He's been bullying- well, _training_ her for ages and he never once felt this upset with her actions. Truth be told, she never really voiced her opinion about his ministrations on her, but he always shrugged it off as a part of her personality.

(She's so beautiful like this, her indigo hair framing her pale oval face, her mouth slightly parted. And she fits so nicely in his arms.)

_No_. He shakes the dangerous thoughts filling his head. But as he walks, he can't help but glance at her once in a while. She really is _beautiful_. Not exceptionally so, but there is something special about her - something so _Hinata-like_ it'd make him sick on normal occasions.

Then why is he actually enjoying carrying her around like she's _his property_?

It isn't right. None of this is right.

He takes her to the hospital and, to his luck or dismay, he isn't sure, Sakura is on call. She runs to his aid and orders him to place Hinata on a nearby bed.

"What happened?" she demands, placing a hand on the Hyuuga girl's chest. "What did you do?"

_What makes you think _I_ did something?_ He tch'es. But he understands her logic. It's Sasuke Uchiha we're dealing with here, a very violent and unstable man.

"We were training," he begins to explain, "and when I hit her, she just fell on the ground and refused to get up. I know she's awake though," he stares at her accusingly, "I could feel irregular breathing."

"Sasuke," Sakura gasps as she takes off Hinata's jacket. The girl's wearing a tight-fitting black shirt underneath it that ended around her mid-belly. Every inch of her skin was covered in bruises. As Sakura moves the fabric of the shirt upwards, it only reveals more and more bruises, some fresh and some healing. There are even scratch marks and kunai stab wounds. "You were_ training_, you say? Are you sure you didn't try to _beat her to death_?"

Sasuke winces, barely noticeable to the pinkette next to him. Hinata never told him anything about _those_.

"It happens." He shrugs and Sakura gives him a mean look.

"Leave, Sasuke. I have to heal her."

And surprisingly, he listens.

Hinata meets him again a few hours later, on the training grounds. He's violently beating a nearby tree, hitting it with kunais and shurikens. Her natural blush is staining her cheeks and she's poking her fingers again – an annoying habit Sasuke remembers her having from their childhood days.

"You okay?" he repeats his question from earlier.

This time, she answers. "Y-yes."

Her stutter is so annoying. (Cute.) Everything about her is just _annoying_. (_Super _cute.)

He sends another shuriken flying towards the tree.

"So what was it?" he asks, curiosity getting the better of him. His plan was to ignore her for a couple of days, but she makes it impossible.

"U-um, exhaustion. Sakura said I was beaten up pretty badly. A-and she also said that," she makes a short pause to look at Sasuke's tense back. "that if you hurt me that badly again, I should tell her. A-and she'll take care of it."

Sasuke snorts. "Sakura? Sure. I always wanted to beat some sense into that girl." He finally turns to her.

(And god is he stunned by the way she looks, yet again. How soft and _huggable_ she is.)

"O-of course I won't tell her."

Sasuke's eyes snap to the slightly shaking Hinata. He approaches her slowly – closer than he wants to, but he just can't help it – and stares intently at her. "Why?" he finally asks, his face only inches apart from hers.

"W-why?" she repeats, a confused look in her pale lavender orbs.

"Why won't you tell her?" _Why do you put up with me?_

She understands, finally, and gives him a small smile (which takes him by surprise – it makes her face lit up as if covered in sunshine) "Because you helped me."

"I helped you?"

She continues. "I could've easily given up. B-but I never did. At first it was because I didn't want for you to think of me as a weakling and a failure, just like everybody else does. And I slowly realized I should do it for myself primarily, to test my strength and my abilities. I should train to be better in _my own _eyes, not in someone else's. And I've gotten better at fighting, too, since I realized that. Or so Kiba and Shino tell me."

She breaks their eye contact and looks to the side, embarrassed by the small speech she made. But Sasuke is completely amazed.

She stuttered only once.

Silence falls around them and Sasuke does the only thing that seems rational to him in that moment – he pulls her close and _hugs her_ and wants to never let her go.

Yes, their love is different. It is weird and doesn't make any sense and even though neither of them never actually _said_ it, it still lingers between them – when they _train_, when they _talk_, when they simply_ look _at each other. When he's worried and when she understands. When he has nightmares filled with his clan members' dead, bloodied bodies and his brother and when she's there, next to him, ready to chase all his fears away.

And even when he _hits_ her and she stays silent and even secretly _smiles_ from time to time, because, _this_ is how Sasuke loves.

Their love is extraordinary.


End file.
